1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a transceiver and the like and, more particularly, to a display device for a car transceiver having a display section which can alternatively perform time display at normal times and channel display during transmission and reception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional car transceiver is provided with a display device, formed of a dial and other means, for displaying a channel in use during transmission and reception, while it is provided with a time-indicating apparatus such as a car clock incorporated therein independently of the above channel display device. However, a car transceiver is generally set in a limited space, and therefore it is very disadvantageous due to spatial restriction to separately provide the clock and the channel display device connected to the transceiver proper. In addition, a car clock is generally very inaccurate, and accordingly time correction therefor must be often carried out.